Resistance exercise devices allow a user to exercise by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Thus, for example, such devices allow a user to exercise by working one muscle against another, or by working against the weight of the user, by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Resistance exercise devices typically include either elastic bands or inelastic straps.
In some devices, straps of variable length are provided so that the user may adjust the size of the device. It can sometimes be difficult to adjust the length of the straps. In addition, the adjustment sometimes results in excess length that can be distracting or a danger to the user.
There is need to provide straps that are more easily adjusted. There is also a need to provide straps that are configured for any excess length to be easily and safely stowed.